


Это точно не Санта!..

by Liraira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Предаваясь грустным мыслям о Рождестве в одиночестве, Гарри очень удивляется, когда в его дом проникает непрошеный гость, особенно когда злоумышленник спускается по каминной трубе...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Это точно не Санта!..

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's Definitely Not Santa...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858115) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



Был канун Рождества, и Гарри сидел в своем кресле, угрюмо глядя в огонь камина в доме на Гриммо. Он только что вернулся после колоссального семейного обеда в Норе, где он получил большое количество хорошей еды и веселья.

Все веселье исчезло, стоило только вспомнить о пустом доме и пустой постели.

Вздохнув, Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу в гостиной и сделал еще один глоток чая, в который добавил небольшое количество бренди для праздничного настроения. Он окинул взглядом комнату. Кричер проделал хорошую работу, украшая это место гирляндами. В комнате было чисто, и омела свисала с покрытых мишурой дверных проемов. В одном углу стояла елка, весело мерцая огоньками, а под ней были аккуратно сложены подарки, которые он собирался подарить своей семье.

Огонь весело потрескивал, снова привлекая его внимание. Все это было весьма мило, но Гарри очень хотелось иметь возможность разделить с кем-то этот момент.

Очень хотелось наконец-то найти свою вторую половинку. Как это случилось с Роном и Луной. Или с Гермионой и Драко. Конечно, последняя пара была шоком для всех, и в первую очередь для них самих. Произошло это на третьем курсе, сразу после того, как Гермиона разбила Драко нос.

Они все стояли там, совершенно ошеломленные, словно всех их приложило Петрификусом, когда этот многозначительный свет вспыхнул вокруг Драко и Гермионы. Но в конце концов, за эти годы и после нескольких совместных проектов, Гермиона и Драко стали такими же отвратительно милыми, как и любая другая парочка, а Гарри развил очень избирательную слепоту, когда дело касалось его друзей.

По сравнению с историей Гермионы и Драко, случай Молли и Артура был очень милый. По-видимому, Артур уже давно был влюблен в хаффлпаффку и искал предлог, чтобы спровоцировать ее на прикосновение, когда она споткнулась на лестнице и буквально влетела в его объятия.

У всех, кого он знал, были похожие истории — какие-то милые, какие-то безумные, некоторые просто смешные — Гарри просто хотел, чтобы его история поторопилась и наконец-то свершилась. Он устал ложиться спать один. Он устал от жалостливых взглядов своих друзей. Он устал от того, что пресса строит предположения о том, что у него вообще нет родственной души или что она погибла во время войны.

Ему просто нужен был кто-то.

Кто-то, кто был бы только его.

Кто-то, кого не пугало бы его имя, кто-то, кто знал бы хоть что-то о ноше, которая лежала у него на плечах, кто-то симпатичный и очаровательный, и… Гарри насмешливо фыркнул, когда его список расширился: «Не тот беден, кто мало имеет», — угрюмо подумал он, делая еще один глоток чая, желая, чтобы это был чистый бренди, — а тот, кто много хочет».

Внезапно раздался треск, и чары оповестили его о незваном госте. Гарри быстро вскочил на ноги с палочкой наперевес, пытаясь разглядеть что шумит. Создавалось впечатление, словно источник этого звука был где-то над ним… но в доме, кроме него и Кричера, никого не было.

К скрежещущему звуку тут же присоединился грохот, словно металл терся о камень, все сильнее раздражая слух с его приближением. Гарри нахмурился, так как все еще не мог понять, откуда он доносится. Внезапно его камин начал потрескивать, воздух неестественно сгустился вокруг пламени, и Гарри направил свою палочку, когда понял, что, что бы это ни было, оно спускалось по каминной трубе.

В канун Рождества.

Но ведь Санта _на самом деле_ не существует… не так ли?

Красно-золотая человекообразная фигура вылетела из камина и со стоном растянулась на каминном коврике перед ним.

Гарри быстро заморгал. Что бы это ни было, это точно был не Санта…

Фигура снова издала стон, и Гарри забеспокоился. Он нерешительно шагнул вперед, держа палочку наготове.

— С вами все в порядке?

Металлический человек медленно двинулся и повернул голову в сторону Гарри. Его лицо представляло собой золотой шлем из какого-то металла, и Гарри вздрогнул, когда он полностью отъехал в сторону, перестав скрывать под собой лицо мужчины.

— У меня такое чувство, будто я только что каким-то образом провалился в червоточину.

Гарри фыркнул. Этот мужчина должно быть маглорожденный, раз использует подобные слова. Он сомневался, что кому-нибудь из чистокровок вообще знаком термин «червоточина». И к тому это же американский маглорожденный.

— Не червоточина, а просто мой дымоход. Как вам это удалось?

Мужчина медленно поднялся:

— Твоя каминная труба? Типа как Санта-Клаус?

— Ну, сегодня же Сочельник, канун Рождества, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Мужчина прищурился, прежде чем фыркнуть.

— Туше.

Он оглядел гостиную Гарри на мгновение, и Гарри начал нервно ерзать,

— Послушайте, хм… вы в порядке? Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь? Мистер…?

— Ты не знаешь, кто я такой? — резко спросил мужчина, снова устремив взгляд на Гарри.

— А должен? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Мужчина рассмеялся, и внезапно его костюм исчез, уменьшившись так быстро, что Гарри не смог проследить, куда он делся.

— Большинство людей знают, — он с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри. — Я Тони, Тони Старк. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.

— Ну конечно, — сухо ответил Гарри. — Вы уверены, что с вами все в порядке?

Тони шагнул вперед, критически оглядывая Гарри и оценивая его.

— Ты действительно понятия не имеешь кто я такой, не так ли?

— Послушайте, мистер Старк, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Тони. Мистер Старк был моим отцом.

— Тони. Если ты в порядке, может быть, я провожу тебя до входной двери? Я имею в виду, что было очень мило с твоей стороны посетить мой дом без предупреждения и все такое. Но меня ждет замечательный вечер, и я хотел бы к нему вернуться.

Тони поднял бровь и снова оглядел комнату.

— Да, я заметил, сидишь в одиночестве в канун Рождества. Захватывающе… — он внезапно замолчал и быстро подошел к ближайшей стене, где висел портрет Тонкс и Ремуса. — Изображение движется? Какая технология используется для этого?

Глаза Гарри широко раскрылись. Тони не был маглорожденным! Он был магглом!

— Стоять!

Он бросился к нему, намереваясь оторвать его от изучения портрета. Но как только рука Гарри схватила его за локоть, их окружил яркий свет.

Они оба замерли, а затем очень медленно Тони повернулся. Его глаза были широко раскрыты от шока, и Гарри был уверен, что его собственное выражение лица не сильно отличалось.

«Ну что ж, — мимоходом подумал Гарри, — по крайней мере, теперь уже совершенно не важно, что он маггл.»

~*~*~*~*~ Гарри&Тони~*~*~*~*~

Это было два года назад, и хотя в то время они оба изрядно перенервничали, теперь у них сложились именно те отношения, о которых Гарри мечтал в тот самый вечер.

Как только Тони рассказал Гарри историю создания своего дугового реактора, Гарри отвел его к лучшим колдомедикам, и исцеление Тони стало вопросом пары минут. Он сохранил реактор и все примочки Железного Человека. Потому что, как он однажды сказал, это то, кем он являлся. Он был Железным Человеком.

К их шестимесячной годовщине он сделал Гарри его собственный костюм, приспособленный к магии Гарри, чтобы тот мог замаскировать его под передовую технологию. Хотя в целом Гарри хотел вести спокойный образ жизни, он категорически отказывался оставаться в стороне от любых миссий, в которых участвовал Тони. Старк в конце концов согласился и сказал Фьюри, что Гарри теперь идет с ним как два по цене одного, и если он сделает Гарри одним из Мстителей, то Тони просто прекратит разрабатывать для них новые игрушки. Фьюри быстро уступил их требованиям.

Конечно, у них случались ссоры, и довольно часто. Их жизненный путь не был устлан цветами. Но в основном они получали удовольствие от споров, и секс после них был еще слаще…

~*~*~*~*~ Гарри&Тони~*~*~*~*~

— То-ни! Быстрее! Черт возьми! — Гарри задохнулся, когда Тони снова медленно вошел в него.

Все, чего добился Гарри своим хриплым требованием, — это крупного засоса на своей шее в ответ, и он с протяжным стоном откинул голову на подушку.

— Я хочу, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше, сладкий, — прошептал Тони. — Я хочу чувствовать тебя, хочу любить тебя.

Желание мстить за промедление, которое нарастало в груди Гарри, моментально испарилось при этих словах. Тони нечасто бывал сентиментален — да и Гарри, если уж на то пошло, тоже, — но время от них можно было услышать взаимные признания, как сильно они любят друг друга. Гарри вздохнул и улыбнулся в целующие его губы. Его рука потянулась к волосам Тони, и он слегка подвинулся, чтобы обхватить ногами талию Тони. Меняя угол проникновения на что-то более глубокое и интимное.

— Боже мой, Гарри, — выдохнул Тони несколько минут спустя, отрываясь от любимых губ и пристально глядя Гарри в глаза, — ты идеален, ты знаешь это?

Он толкнул сильнее, и Гарри застонал.

— Ты и сам весьма неплох, — задыхаясь, ответил Гарри

Глаза Тони вспыхнули при этом замечании, и он увеличил скорость толчков. Гарри почувствовал, как его накрывает приближающимся оргазмом и полностью растворился в удовольствии, когда Тони обхватил рукой его член.

С глубоким стоном молодой маг кончил, его мышцы крепко сжались вокруг Тони.

Старк уткнулся лицом в шею Гарри и тоже застонал.

С трудом переводя дыхание, оба слегка задыхались от напряжения, Гарри отпустил талию Тони, и его ноги снова упали на кровать. Тони чуть подвинулся, позволяя своему члену выскользнуть из задницы Гарри. Пробормотав заклинание и небрежно махнув рукой, Гарри почистил их обоих.

Тони протянул руки под подушку за головой Гарри, прежде чем скатиться с него и приподняться на локте.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что два года назад я совершу живописный полет над Лондоном только для того, чтобы мой костюм вышел из строя как раз над твоим домом. А потом я рухну в дымоход моей второй половинки?

— Это звучит жутко неправдоподобно, когда ты так описываешь произошедшее, — фыркнул Гарри. Он рассеянно потянулся и застенчиво улыбнулся Тони. — Знаешь, я никогда тебе не говорил, но в тот вечер я сидел на диване и мечтал о встрече с тобой.

Глаза Тони сверкнул, и он самоуверенно ухмыльнулся.

— И как? Я соответствую твоим ожиданиям?

Гарри знал, что он для ответа будет достаточно рассмеяться и поцеловать Тони, но этот момент между ними требовал нечто большего. Вместо этого он позволил своим губам растянуться в мягкой улыбке, когда ответил:

— Ты их превзошел.

Он наклонил голову, когда Тони быстро втянул воздух, но, прежде чем он успел спросить об этом, Тони положил ему на грудь маленькую коробочку и открыл крышку.

Гарри перевел на нее взгляд и потрясенно вздохнул. Когда же Тони нашел его? Может быть, он видел Гарри с ним? Он нервно покосился на Тони. Его беспокойство ясно отражалось в этих теплых карих глазах и Гарри не знал, что сказать…

— Итак, Гарри… Ты станешь моим мужем?

— Это вообще-то я должен был говорить, — задохнулся от смеха Гарри.

— Что? В смысле? — Тони склонил голову набок и посмотрел на коробку. Он просто не мог поверить своим глазам. — Подожди… Это не то кольцо, которое я сделал…

Внезапно Гарри осенило, и он изогнул руку, чтобы сунуть ее под подушки, но вскоре пальцы сомкнулись вокруг такой же коробки. Он вытащил ее и откинул крышку большим пальцем.

— Нет, это было кольцо, которое сделал я, — ответил Гарри с усмешкой.

Тони широко раскрыл глаза, быстро переводя взгляд с коробки в руке Гарри на ту, что он все еще прижимал к груди Гарри, и только потом рассмеялся.

— Значит, я так понимаю, это «да»? — спросил Тони.

Гарри присоединился к его смеху и притянул его для поцелуя, который послужил лучшей заменой словесного ответа.


End file.
